OUR OWN ROMEO AND JULIET
by EvaMacky
Summary: BECK TRYS TO GET JADE BACK BUT AFTER FAILLING TWICE WILL HE FINALLY PROVE TO JADE THAT HE LOVES HER BADE ONESHOT I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS AUTHORS NOTE: 10 REVIEWS AND I WILL ADD MORE MUCH LOVE ENJOY NOTHING TEENS WONT KNOW SONGIFIC


Tori goes platinum after beck tries to kiss Tori

"jade am sorry .. am sorry i didnt open the door I am sorry i left you at the door am sorry for hurting you jade am sorry for _breaking jade west "_

"go away beck you think because tori rejected you that i will be your number two well i am tired of it beck i tried to show you i love but you shat in my face good bye beck"

Three days later music class

Jades pov

I have class with beck in music so i hope his paying attention

"Hey mr muse can i urrm sing a song thats on my heart please "

"jade yeaah sure take it away"

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

_[Chorus:]__  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

Becks pov

I know she singing that song for me jade doesn't cry in public but she did when she was singing that song i broke jade west i treated her like a joke and i left her like its funny i blamed jade for everything i am the reason she hates vega i am responsible for the girl who only answers either yes or no what the fuck have i done

Jades pov

I quickly wipe the tears on my face and sit down this is the first and the last time anyone will see me cry and if anyone dares to say anything i promise to hunt them down personally cause i am jade fricking west the bell rings and i make my way to my locker and i meet up with cat on the way

"hii jadeeey " cat says cheerfully as always

Hey i say grimily

We make our way to festus truck and get our food beck walks over to us and says "i want to talk to you" i answer quickly "i have nothing to talk to you about" thats the last time i speak to beck 3 months later his moved on and am stuck in the past his dating this girl named alysa Vaughn whatever some guy named Daniel approachs me and asks me for a date i say "yeah" why not i have broken with beck a few weeks later me and Daniel are officaily dating his great he never makes me jealous and he trust me i cant really say i love because its been 2 weeks i love beck i mean after 3 years you cant stop loving someone

Jade an angry beck calls down the hall

What i say annoyed

Your dating him?! He shouts

Yeah i am i answer smugly

Why the fuck are you dating him of all people?

"Listen beck you had your chance to love me you had a choice you left me standing at the door at vega's house you embrassed me infront of everyone you treated me like i was a nobody you never loved me as much as i loved you beck" .i could feel my eyes get prickly but i avoided it and let the tears fall "i loved you with everything i had beckett so don't come and tell me all of the shit because i don't deserve it you started a new relationship two fucking weeks after we broke up it showed me how much you cared it showed you didn't care"

"come jade i love you let me love you i miss us"

"you miss me cause am gone"

And with that i walk away from beck from us from everything

Becks pov

I am sitting in my RV thinking about everything thats happend today and i am just thinking to myself i let jade down i let jade go i broke the trust she still had in me i lost everything i needed jade but she would never take me back after what i had done i had to prove to her that i love her so i texted her

**To jade**

**From beck **

**Jade i love you and am gonna prove it to you if its the last thing i do**

5 seconds later a text came from jade i knew cause of the ringtone i set for her ,i knew jade could type this fast but i was shocked at the speed

**To beck **

**From jade **

**ERROR 408:THIS PERSON HAS BLOCKED YOUR NUMBER PHONECALLS AND TEXTS HAVE BEEN RESTRICTED ERROR 8808:THIS PERSON IS UNREACHABLE IF THE PROBLEM ****is ****CONTINOUS CALL SERVICE PROVIDERS**

I can't believe jade deleted my number damn ! i must have hurt her bad

Jades pov

Its the Friday night concert and because of showing in emotion in class i have to sing and I know the perfect song

I just want to say thank you harris for helping me write this

_There is no upper hand am giving you_

_Mine it doesn't have to end up wasting your _

_Time thiers things that i could say _

_But here my way i wanna let you know that its all _

_Okay_

Becks pov

I know she singing it to me so i get up I take the microphone and say "jade west i love you am sorry for breaking your heart am sorry for leaving you am sorry for ever hurting you and making you jealous now that ive lost you i know if you gave me a second chance we can be together and Daniel and alysa can be together too just give me one more chance then i start to sing

_Monday, well baby I fell for you  
Tuesday, I wrote you this song  
Wednesday, I wait outside your door,  
Even though I know its wrong_

7 days a week  
Every hour of the month  
Gotta let you  
Know where my heart  
Is coming from  
I shouldn't feel this way  
But I gotta say  
Baby I gotta let you know

I will try everything  
To make you come  
Closer to me  
And baby do you believe  
it's not just a phase  
How can I get it through  
To tell you  
What I can't lose  
I'll try 365 days_  
__365 ways to get to you  
Yeah_

To get to  
You, you, you, you Baby

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock (Every second)  
I want you all to myself (all to myself)

Every second  
Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't help myself  
Feeling kinda guilty but girl i can't stop  
I don't want nobody else  
No one else  
No one else

When i finish singing i thank andre and i see her walk up the stairs of the stage ive missed you i say and she replies what are you gonna do about it then i cup her face and kiss her when i pull away i tell her i love her and she says "ovbs ... i love you too beck"

General pov

she ran of the stage then went to Daniel you could tell beck was nervous when she did this she grabbed his hand and got alysa hand and put them together all she said was you belong together and she gave Daniel a kiss on the check and whispered goodbye. From then on Daniel and alysa have been together and beck and jade well.. their just living young and well this is the 5th year anniversary so who knows .


End file.
